Real for Us
by Ydream08
Summary: Now is the time to gather courage. Now is the time to stay alive. People are going missing in the real world, FBI&CIA and lots of other organizations are after the culprit. But there is another problem, in OUR world everything is real, even the wars, even the deaths. Neverwinter had never been so dangerous, yet thrilling at the same time. I will survive though, so will everyone.
1. News

**Author's Note: Hey! A new fanfic... I'll be updating once in a week hopefully, hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neverwinter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: News

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

_Power button, pressed._  
_Tabs, closed._  
_Neverwinter, turning on._  
I couldn't help but be excited. It had been a long time since I last pressed to the "Enter the World" button. Gosh, it sure was hard, studying to university without playing a single minute was. However now that I was a graduate...  
"Eliza, are you still in your room?! I told you that you have to leave for the hairdresser half an hour ago. How are we going to make it to your prom?" mom shouted from inside.  
Okay, I was _nearly_ a graduate.  
Sure, my ceremony was over but without a prom where parents were allowed to go I couldn't be an 'actual' graduate.  
I sighed and couldn't drop my sight from the screen as I put on something to wear. The following second I could see the world I craved to get in, the creatures wandering around and a dark elf in the middle who was ready to slay them all. But that sight was just for a second since the ads from the game started to open. I closed them and while disappointment filled my chest, I pressed 'Esc' and saw the countdown to logging out.  
15. 14. 13...  
I got my phone and wore an extra sweatshirt. Including the prom I would only be gone for about...well, about eight hours. I had been waiting since the beginning of the year, for sure eight hours were nothing for me.  
Also, the game hadn't crashed or anything while I was gone the past year, why would it now? It was going to be there, exactly the same way I had left it.  
5. 4. 3...

* * *

**Joffrey's P.O.V.**

I didn't buy hot chocolate today. But its scent was here for sure. The radiator's warmth was probably what made it so obvious.

I yawned. _It's warm. It smells so goddamn good and it's comfortable._

...

I had laid down the back of the driver's seat and was just about to take a nap when I noticed a movement not so far from my car.

I raised up my seat just enough to enable me to see a black man who was approached by a blond guy. It was a new sight for sure, but was it interesting? Well, I'd figure it out. That was why my seat was half straightened.

The blond guy's hair was cut short and with his black sunglasses on, all I could concentrate on was his enormous jaw.

My black baldie had little care to the new arrival, well, I couldn't blame him, the blond guy was not that interesting.

The blond guy flashed his badge and I saw the CIA's emblem. I wasn't close enough to hear them, but I wasn't blind either.

FBI and CIA together? Huh, that _was_ interesting.

My thumb brushed my lower lip, I smiled. I had found something worth my while.

I got out of my car and walked as soundlessly as I could, I was in my civil wear but that was not enough to fool these gorillas. Man, they sure were huge.

"It already reached to four digits. The people who went missing..." the blond guy said. I was closer the baldie but man, that guy stunk. He was one of those blockheads who poured the whole goddamn bottle of perfume on themselves.

"Four digits are nothing, we are facing millions now." FBI's guy talked.

Hmm, millions? It wasn't a number to be taken lightly of...

I lowered my collar and rolled up my sleeves.

As far as my knowledge went, since early in the morning people disappeared. All of them was known to have been last seen playing a game called Neverwinter. Also...

"It is just an online game." the blonde said, making me switch my attention back to them. Such a whiner, the CIA guy was...

There was something wrong with all of this though, leaving aside the joke, there was something that even triggered me to eeve's drop on these two which was not a task to be called safe nor easy.

"No, it is an MMORPG. They are never_ just_ online games." baldie said.

I gave him a point for that.

That game -Neverwinter- was incredible.

"What are these set-ups for?" CIA guy asked. He was pointing to a huge screen which I knew that its last adjustments were done. I had been here for awhile now and had watched baldie flash his badge around in order to get his orders through with this, that was how I knew he was from FBI.

Baldie's voice was hoarse and absolute. "When it's ready, you'll be informed."

Wow, talk about tension...

There was a long silence followed by the sound of fading footsteps. I heard baldie sighing.

"What is your business?" he asked to me.

"Detected me huh?" I said as I turned around smiling, my hands were up as if surrendering. I had also noticed that the blond guy was gone.

"Couldn't be sure... But I was right." he said with a slight triumph in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Info." I said and showed him _my_ badge. "MI6."

"Is that so?" the baldie said and this time his sigh was deep and full of exhaustion. He scraped his scalp and looked at me, he seemed helpless. "Then you probably know that people who are missing are sucked into the game for real."


	2. Diving In

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my exam week is coming up. I will update when it's over. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Diving in...

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

"Nathan? No, I haven't seen him."

All I could feel was the headache I tried so hard to ignore. I wasn't drunk, hell no, but there was a miscalculation in my plans.

"What?! He was here during the dance in the ballroom, I mean, I saw him, he was walking three pairs ahead of me in the line."

Ann shook her head as no and looked at me as if I was a lunatic, well maybe I was, gosh I really didn't know. What I did know was that there was a feeling tightening my chest, anger to be precise, also shock.

"No, no,no..." I mumbled and a small laugh escaped my mouth as I opened it to clarify the situation. "He _must_ be here, aren't all the graduates going to this after-party?"

"People do have the chance to decline Liz. I thought you hadn't drink anything, are you sure you are ok? Besides, Nathan isn't your boyfriend or anything-"

"Shoot, Ann, that's not the point! Nathan, THAT BASTARD, he is not here?!"

Ann's eyes popped open to my last question because I couldn't help but shout, only a _little_ though.

She shook her head.

"That son of a..." I mumbled and as my hands went through my hair I tried to go over my plan. "Focus."

So, I had left home at six, had arrived to the prom at eight, and now it was two a.m.

Ball had officially ended at twelve though.

Oh no. That means there was a two-hour gap, a gap in which Nathan rathered to play Neverwinter. I too was planning to go and play, but I had delayed it to after the prom.

"Go without me," I said to Ann but when I lifted my head she was already gone. There was a guy she'd laid eyes on, so I couldn't really blame her.

I went through my purse and got my keys out and called a taxi.

The last time we had played together, Nathan was, what, seven levels ahead of me. Two hours meant -and for some reason I feel as though he left the prom earlier- Nathan was determined to leave me behind.

However I did have a say in this, better be quick and kill some devils, also an elven guardian fighter.

* * *

Dress, gotten rid of.

Keys, on my desk.

Computer, on.

And...

Oh yeah, I had a backstabber to catch on.

I sat on my chair and jammed my fingers to the table. Come on, come on. Open up.

I pressed to the Neverwinter icon on the desktop and after pressing 'Play' I looked sideways at my phone to see if I had received any texts. There were none.

Why wouldn't a person give prior notice? Something like: "Hey, started playing, glad the exams are over." or "Still dancing, hope you can dance when you notice I'm killing my way out of this map and heading to the other."

Okaaaay, the second didn't sound like Nathan. But I wouldn't have said no to that either.

My hand resting on the mouse started to feel heavy so I aimlessly moved it and watched the mouse on the screen move too as I waited. Damn this computer, it was so slow.

It was then when my phone lightened and a sound came indicating that there was a message. Two messages. No, three. Four. Five.

Nathan was going crazy.

_Liz, not good..._

_Ann called me..._

_Please..._

_Hey, its serious..._

_ELIZA_

_ELIZA!_

_The game, you have to..._

_There is a problem,..._

_They say the glitch..._

_U seeing this?..._

_Eliza..._

_Idiot, hear me out..._

_Look you don't..._

_Internet is going crazy..._

_WILL U TEXT ME BACK?!..._

I didn't know what he was talking about. It didn't make sense, most probably because I hadn't unlocked the phone to see the rest of the messages. But it was clear that he was trying to tell me not to play the game. Well, he was playing why wouldn't _I_?!

As he texted me more, I wanted to_ play_ Neverwinter more.

_DANGEROUS!_ his next text said.

He is tricking me.

"Dangerous my ass," I mumbled and pressed 'Enter the World'.

* * *

My chest felt tight and I couldn't breathe. It was like as if my lungs were being crushed.

I opened my eyes but immediately shut them, they hurt so much that even when they were closed they itched.

I straightened and even though my muscles ached and screamed otherwise, I stood up.

W.

The last thing I did was to press W on the keyboard. I remembered that at least. I remembered wanting to walk straight ahead. What had happened?

My head felt like blowing up though, that was why remembering was hard. I barely had my balance and could stand on my two feet, but I needed to remember...

Nathan.

I was playing Neverwinter to catch up with him. _Playing Neverwinter?_

I took a deep breath in and aside from the salty air, I felt pressure. I listened, I heard screams from not so far and clash of swords, also chants. I opened my eyes and looked, it was all reddish but I saw it.

I saw the land I was standing on, the greenery which left its place to copper coloured rocky hills time to time, war-thorn buildings in the distance, the creatures lurking in the open and also... there were names written just above the creactures' heads who were standing around. Warlocks, Imps, Hellguards.

_Helm's Hold._

No, it can't be...

_How_ can it be for God's sake...

I looked down and noticed the change of color, my skin was darker. My hands went to the sides of my head to touch to the two pointy-ended ears.

Oh God, I really need a thorough explanation.


	3. Nothing is Perfect

**It is the last week of exams, I will hopefully be more active after this week and post more chapters right away.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter, READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nothing is Perfect

**Joffrey's P.O.V.**

It was getting louder by second, in the distance I could see a black Renault screwing the traffic rules. You know, passing when it's red and stuff…

"They've arrived." I yelled, hoping my baldie heard me.

I didn't get a reply though, but he was next to me not soon after.

"Hey, is this the time when you explain me who they are and we become friendly and get to know each other?" I asked, I wasn't smiling on the outside but laughter echoed in my mind.

Baldie stared at me, at least that was what I thought since his head was tilted towards me and his black glasses looked in my direction.

"I'm not gay." he said.

I smirked; laughing instead would have been rude.

"Never said you were, also I'm not either."

He sighs, which makes me smile, and I bet I'll be smiling for quite a while.

"What do you wanna know?"

He was sure easy to give in. But I was harmless, I mean I even have dimples, how can I be harmful?

"Your name. Missed my chance at our fist date."

"Stop," he said, his hand cutting the air, I knew he meant the way I talked. "It's disturbing and ridiculous."

"Wow, is that so. But you are not actually formal either."

He shook his head sideways and walked towards the Renault which had parked just a few meters in front of us.

"Call me Agent White." He yells.

White? I thought he was black.

I laugh silently to my joke; I was getting too tired I guess, laughing to such a lame joke…

If I were to have a hot chocolate though…

"TAKE THESE HANDCUFFS OFF!" I heard someone yelling, a hoarse voice, of a man's.

"Why are there handcuffs to start with," Agent White yells to the two underlings getting out of the car and baldie said his apology to the guy in handcuffs in the meanwhile.

"What's wrong?" I said but Agent White didn't feel like answering me.

"Um, Mr. Yamamoto." I turned to my name being called and saw the young man, his considerably long hair was laid back with a hair band and his brown eyes were looking at me ready to get yelled at. "I, that would be me. I thought it would be more convenient…"

I couldn't hear his explanation since Agent White got in between.

"You know him?" he said to me, all his questions were directed to me because now he knew I was responsible. "Do you care to explain why there are handcuffs around _our_ only chance's wrists."

He said, _our._

I guess I still had a chance.

"He is Mr. Keith Johnson, he is my partner. We split and while I had my eyes on you, he went with your team to see what you were up to."

"It was quite easy actually, I told them you knew I was coming and they let me come. My badge helped me also. Anyway handcuffs were just precaution." Keith said, or the way I called him more offently, Kitten said.

I sighed inwardly while Agent White exhaled loudly in order to sustain his anger.

Baldie was right though. I didn't know anything about the person whom they had brought but if he is our chance it means a lot; the two of us had been waiting for two hours doing nothing just to get the information of more missing people. Making an enemy of ally was not the time, especially the cause must not be my partner.

"Where is the key?" I asked to Kitten, he smiled to me as he handed over the keys. We hadn't been partners for a long time but I had realized not soon after that he tended to smile when his part of the job was done.

But he was wrong this time, what he's done cannot be even considered as breathing let alone running in this job.

I held the cold metal and got near the guy to take off the handcuffs. He was a slim guy with orange hair, his beard was cut two days or so ago and the eye bags under his eyes told me he was awake for a few days straight.

"Sorry that I yelled, it's just that, I'm tired." He said. I nodded but didn't say anything, he mumbled his thanks and with baldie- pardon, Agent White's assistance he was lead to the building next to the one with the huge screen set up on.

I indicated Kitten to follow me and we were next to Agent White the next second.

"You are angry." I whispered to him.

"You are Japanese." he said.

It didn't sound like a statement, but it wasn't a question either.

So that was how we were going to play….

"You are black."

"Clever." he said and there was silence for a moment, I waited, but curiosity won me over.

"You didn't realize?" I said.

I mean, at least he could tell I was Asian.

"You're wearing glasses." He said and I saw him grinning.

Funny, yeah so funny baldie.

It was funny that I forgot I was wearing black glasses.

"I'm half Turkish though," I said as if to prove him wrong in a way.

"Is that so? Look at the coincidence, I am half-blodded too." He said and he lower his glasses and I saw two dark blue spheres there.

I laughed and my hand went through my hair, it was a mess, I untied my buckle and tied it back up.

"Seems like we have just won over racism." I told and we both smiled as we entered to the building which was going to be our base for the upcoming days of hell.

* * *

"He is one of the creators of the game and he was clever enough to add what he calls a _'World Eye'_." Baldie explained as the orange haired, now handcuff-free guy sat in front of a huge computer with three screens which enabled a great vision for the five of us: me, Kitten, baldie, CIA guy and the orange haired guy.

"My name is Daniel Sterling, nice to meet you all," he said as he took a sip of his coffe."_World Eye_ is basically a property which enables for creators to log in to the game and observe without having a need of an avatar."

"Is that how we are going to determine the identity of the missing people who are in the game?" CIA guy asked.

Sterling was just about to answer but I heard Kitten's voice.

"That is idiotic. Determining everyone based on their avatar in the game? Even if it was possible it would take time."

Sterling sighed and turned his back to us to get started with his job, he seemed not interested in the explanation part, that was why he had passed the word to the baldie.

"We know that it takes time but it is our only chance right now, everyone in the game lost their avatar meaning-"

"They are mere humans?" I asked, totally shocked. What the hell was fun if you couldn't turn into an elf or dwarf while playing Neverwinter for real.

"Yes, and that causes-"

"That causes this," Sterling interrupted baldie and moved aside so that we could see the screen. Neverwinter was open and I could see locks of imps flying around, there was this three-devil team lead by a warlock which was attacking to a boy, the moment all of our gazes were on the screen the warlock attacked and the boy's head flew off.

"We officially have our first dead." Sterling said and he pressed his hand to his forehead in pain.

"Key word: officially." I whispered. That boy was the first one whom we saw that died. There were thousands there, and God knew how many were alive. I was right at thinking this was interesting, but everything can lose their charm if there is no way of heading forward.

"Is this it? We are going to watch them die?" Kitten yelled in anger, he was new to the job and he was hot-headed, I knew that, but he was right.

"I…" baldie started to say. "There was nothing else I could think of. That's why you are all here, or yes, this is all we are going to do. We are going to track who are alive and dead, that's all we can do."

I laughed. It was funny; how baldie pleaded for help was funny. How at lost Kitten and CIA guy were was funny. Everything was funny.

Everything was just getting fun.

For me.

"Nothing is perfect." I told to the faces which stared at me in utter shock or disgust. "That's why we have lies. And now we see the result of an imperfection." I said, and I watched and waited for him to understand me. His brain was at full speed and I understood his coffee was kicking in.

"You mean the glitch." Sterling said.

I nodded.

"The glitch was found out and altered during early this morning and since then who ever entered Neverwinter got into the game, that's our compony's hypothesis." Sterling continued, that was the basic of the basic, now was to time to get to my idea.

"And a glitch can be found when a game is screwed up, might be a tiny mistake but still a mistake. Do you think the person who altered the glitch to his desire was perfect?"

I moved my chair to the computer and got the control over the keyboard. As I searched for what I needed, I let Sterling say out loud what was in my mind .

"Being a human. That's what you mean. Race is a choice in the game, if they turn into human the moment they are in the game because of the glitch, there might be someone who kept his race."

"Yep," I said and pressed enter. "We need to find the glitch of the glitch. It starts from the Helm's Hold, what do you say we get to work?"

* * *

**Again, hope you've liked it! Just a little note, Daniel Sterling is someone I made up along with everyone, I have no idea who are Neverwinter's creators or how it's company work and stuff. This is all fiction, don't forget that, just like the _World Eye,_ I made it all up. :)**


	4. Campfire

**Sorry for the delay, I'll try to be more active with this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Campfire

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

A scream.

More like a sound someone made just before they attacked-

Oh, shit.

I was tired, every muscle in my body ached and even the tinniest action required my total mental force.

But when I realized I could possibly get hit by a warlock, I didn't think and ignored all my complaints.

I was running, scared by the devil coming after me. I wonder, if I die in the hands of devil, would it send me directly to hell?

My idiotic thought caused me a hit though. The air left my lungs and the impact was doubled when my back hit to a tree. I fell down and hardly collected my will to-

A tree.

Oh God, roll to the side roll to the side ROLL TO THE SIDE-

I threw myself to the side; another tree hit to the tree I was just leaning onto. I was nearly going to be smashed to pieces if I were to be a bit slower. I got power from my left leg and ran. Altıugh I stumbled, I regained my balance-

"ROOAAAAAR!" one more battle scream but it was coming from afar; but I had played Neverwinter enough to know that another flock of devils would be on my neck not soon after.

My vision blurred and with the sudden recall of the game, I tried to _play_ it.

Attacks, attacks, attacks... Umm, I was a fire wizard and I remembered all the cool attacks I had but there was no Q,R or any other key.

Dammit.

I ran, faster now.

What about my life points?

I couldn't see any life point show-er or whatever the heck it was!-

Wait, my eyes...

They itched and my vision was reddish-

Don't tell me!

I stumbled and fell, my knee got rubbed in the rough soil with the impact and it hurt.

But that stumbling couldn't be considered as pain if I were to get hit by the attack coming-

The devil's huge mouth opened with another roar, it was so close that İts salivia dripped to my lowerleg. It lifted its arm, I heard the imps at the background and forced my brain to get an emergency escape plan and thats when I remembered.

The first move I had done.

It couldn't be actually called a move but it had saved me more than once when I faught alone. It was a simple trick of teleporting to a few feet away when the player pressed to the 'up' button twice consequetively.

I didn't have that button anymore, but I worked out how to use it.

I quickly turned, facing the devil-free way; I was as if to sprint and my right leg's muscle contracted for the action but I stopped the action abruptly and once again acted to dash.

which equeled pressing up twice.

I saw my arms blurring and somewhat felt lightened as my insides vibrated; then I opened my eyes to a further place.

I heard the warlock hitting to the ground and I didn't wasted a second to sightsee more. I ran, ran as fast as I could, avoiding the spell chambers which were casted to burn me up, with the same trick I used a second ago.

I better watch out for my stamina though; I recalled my several deaths caused because I overlooked it.

* * *

I found it! FINALLY!

I remembered it, it was obvious. It had to be around here.

I ran through the narrow valleys and decided my path to the the gate which enabled transportation in the game.

The campfire had to be there, I needed to heal myself quickly, I knew this was the peace area and the devils had stopped chasing me already but I couldn't be sure, and I didn't want to risk it. I had risked enough till here...

I tripped and fell. With my previous speed I was dragged on the ground for a few feets.

I moaned, I bet my legs were covered in bruises. If that wouldn't be enough my legs ached and my muscles throbbed.

I lifted my head and spit the mud in my mouth; this had to be the campfire, there were logs of burned woods positioned properly for a big fire. However there was no colour of red in sight.

No campfire meant...

Meant what?

How could it be extinguished?!

This was a game and no fire could be extinguished, especially a fire which healed the players.

"She..." I turned to the voice and as my head rapidly turned to look everything that had moved, _everyone_ that had moved; I felt horror rising within me. "She is a dark elf."


End file.
